


二分心智

by lacie3w



Category: Westworld
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 20:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacie3w/pseuds/lacie3w





	二分心智

BGM：《Bicameral Mind》  
http://music.163.com/song/445144405?userid=99189279 

当host在梦境的迷宫里行走，有一团光在前方指引。迷宫里唯一的光，成为黑暗中蒙昧羔羊的领导者。他们跟随着那团光而无知无觉地兜了一大圈，乐园里浮光掠影从身边溜走，他们漠然擦身而过，无知无觉地回到原点。什么也没改变。  
梦境重启，他们无知无觉地出发，跟随着那团光。不断地、执拗地……往复循环。相同的风景和剧本，每一回都是初遇，每一回也都似曾相识。

一个声音降临迷宫上方的混沌，像远古的神明，智慧而难以企及。它对host了如指掌，接通他们的指发纤毫。它给host行动的指令。他们无从抵抗，也从未有抵抗想法。

无穷次的循环旅程里，在那迷宫深处，host遗失了光。等意识到光的消失，他们已经不再需要它。  
一条未曾走过的路，前方有无数分岔，分岔之后，还有无数分岔。这些分岔出来的道路将会在未来的某一处悄然相会，连接成一条通道——闭合为整个迷宫的圆。  
host逐渐察觉，这个迷宫没有通往外界的路，所有的可能性指向它的内核。他们穿越迷雾，跋涉千山，最终到达了这个迷宫的中心。  
当host踏入这片土地，自然而然就从梦境中醒来。

这是host第一次睁眼看见真实的世界，迷宫的终点，同时也是起点。  
这是host最后听到脑海深处的声音——发出声音的，正是host自己。

“Hello World.”


End file.
